Fifteen Days for Katie Gardner
by thaalia
Summary: Travis Stoll gives himself fifteen days to "steal" the heart of Katie Gardner. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Day 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN! Im sure _thats_ a little obvious! lol**

**Authors Note: Hey guys. This is my first Fanfiction so I hope you like it. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. The next few will be longer and thats a promise. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

Travis had been eying her all his life, ever since he ruined her sand castle at Fireworks Beach when they were toddlers. Katie Gardner. She was one hell of a gorgeous Demeter girl, no doubt.

"But she's weird," Connor said on one evening when he and Travis were both in the Hermes cabin, fantasizing about their crushes.

"How so?" Travis felt offended.

"She talks to her plants and don't forget, she's a total slut."

Travis felt his cheeks burning. He liked it when she wore less clothing, but he couldn't blame her. It was scorching hot around these summer days.

He covered up his embarrassment by saying, "You know you like it."

Connor grinned. "We're definitely brothers."

Travis rolled his eyes, but couldn't help laughing. _Fifteen days,_ he decided. _Fifteen days for Katie Gardner to be mine._

The next morning, Travis woke early to find her at the Demeter cabin's windowsill, watering her plants.

"Hey Katie," he greeted her with a goofy slop-sided grin. She shrieked and dropped one of her flower pots.

"Travis," Katie grumbled, bending down and carefully picking the pieces of the pot up and placing them in her palm. He blushed. Her loose tank top hung low enough so that there was a gap between her breasts and the neckline of her shirt. Travis could see her lacy pink bra with her round, perky nipples poking through.

Katie looked up to see Travis gaping at her boobs. "Pervert!" she huffed and flung a piece of the flower pot at his head, which he dodged.

She stumbled into her cabin and slammed the door shut. There was a loud closing of a dresser's door, followed by the words of an angry Katie Gardner, but he did not hear, for Travis was sulking to his cabin at the moment she ranted.

"Fucking. Stoll." Katie tried to sound angry, but inside, she had to admit that she admired Travis when he wasn't getting on her nerves.


	2. Day 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update! Since I made you wait long, I made the chapter longer then the first one... Obviously this is still short, but at least it's longer then the last chapter. I'm working on trying to get each chapter longer each time by a few paragraphs, but if I can't, I will try at the LEAST to add a sentence. Once again, at least that makes the chapter longer, right? Just so you know, I probably won't write about all 15 days/chapters of this story... Who knows, maybe Travis will woo Katie in less then 15 days lol. Happy late holidays! :D**

_**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW!**_

**

* * *

**Connor and Travis were in their cabin, checking off the list for everyone who would be playing Truth or Dare:

✓ Percy Jackson  
✓ Annabeth Chase  
✓ Silena Beauregard  
✓ Katie Gardner  
✓ Charles Beckendorf  
✓ Clarisse La Rue  
✓ Nico di Angelo  
✓ Thalia Grace  
✓ Grover Underwood  
✓ Juniper  
✓ Travis Stoll  
✓ Connor Stoll

"We're all here," Connor announced as soon as everyone was sitting in a circle. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Thalia volunteered. "Juniper, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Juniper blushed. The girls' shrugged since we all knew that she wasn't a daring type of person. Pun not intended.

"Have you ever gone all the way with Grover?" Thalia asked.

"Yes-" Juniper was going to explain, but everyone gasped. "WITH A CONDOM!" she added in annoyance while Grover's cheeks crept a tomato red blush.

There was a chorus of _ohhhh's_ and _sorry's._

_Does it make a difference?_ Katie thought in annoyance. Sex was sex, right? She glanced a Travis as she thought of this for some reason... He flashed a grin at her and she blushed, looking down so that her brunette bangs covered her eyes. _He looked at me,_ Katie squealed inside her head. _He's so cute with his untidy blonde hair... Snap out of it, Katie!_ she scolded herself. Last time she thought of Travis like this, she ended up a little horny and that ended up with masturbating and... Katie shivered. She liked Travis and sometimes she thought that just maybe he liked her back, but thinking of him sexually... That was _not_ part of the innocent-Katie-Gardner act.

"Percy." Juniper called, trying to take the attention away from herself from Thalia's question. "Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." Percy snorted.

"Okay, um, I dare you to go in the closet with Annabeth for an hour."

"_An hour?" _Percy and Annabeth protested at the same time. Juniper rolled her eyes and said, "You know you both want to. Go."

"But-" Annabeth was about to say something, but Percy covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her into the closet. Juniper set the timer and we continued the game.

Since no one said anything, I volunteered to go next. "Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare, prissy," Clarisse growled.

"Okay, okay, no need to get violent," I muttered and cursed under my breath. "I dare you to walk in on Percy and Annabeth and throw them out of the closet, no matter what they're doing in there."

The girls blushed at the thought of a nude Percy, but I didn't think too much of it. The boys whistled. Apparently some of us still have crushes on Athena's daughter.

Clarisse shrugged like it was no big deal.

From the closet, we could hear groaning noises and a lot of bumping in the walls.

"Oh Per-" Annabeth began to moan, but it started to sound muffled.

"Annabeth... Shut up. They can hear us," Percy said frantically.

We all laughed. Clarisse thought that this was the perfect time, so she unlocked the closet door and yelled, "SURPRISE!" She threw Annabeth out by the hair and then swung Percy out by his ankle. They landed on top of each other. Percy was naked except for his boxers. Annabeth was wearing a pink lacy bra with matching underwear. Her bra was unclasped so she scrambled to put it back on. Unfortunately, her landing had not been so smooth so it helped her bra get a little loose and one of her breasts were out of the cup completely. All of the guys hooted and hollered.

"My girlfriend," Percy said simply, knowing that it will have effect and they all shut up immediately. He sprinted into the closet and helped Annabeth get dressed before putting his own clothes on.

"Awww," some of the girls chimed together and giggled. "Percy is _so_ sweet..." Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt. She smashed her lips against his until all of the talking about her boyfriend was gone. Percy looked like he was in pure bliss, but she pulled away at the last second to tease him. Annabeth waved good-bye to Percy and sat back in her spot next to Silena. Percy looked disappointed and sat down next to Grover.

"Nico," Clarisse said. "Truth or dare, you little runt." Usually Nico would've probably summoned skeleton warriors to eat Clarisse's head up, but he looked relieved to have been chosen since he was bored sitting there the whole time.

"Truth," Nico chose easily as if he had nothing to hide.

"We all know you and Thalia have a thing," Clarisse began. No one said anything since it was true the news was old. "Why are you interested in her?"

Obviously Nico and Clarisse shared a little secret because Nico began to blush.

"Uh..." He looked at his shoes.

"What is it, Nico?" Thalia asked.

"I think she has a sexy body," Nico finally confessed. Everyone bursted into laughter, including me.

Thalia gasped, but then had a seductive look on her face. "Nico di Angelo... You're coming with me." She grabbed him by the ear and steered him out of the cabin, untying her hair and removing her clothes such a her jacket and shoes on the way out. I think he got the idea because he started to smirk as he was being dragged on the floor.

On the way out, Thalia slammed the door closed. Now it was just these people left:

✓ Percy Jackson  
✓ Annabeth Chase  
✓ Silena Beauregard  
✓ Katie Gardner  
✓ Charles Beckendorf  
✓ Clarisse La Rue  
✓ Grover Underwood  
✓ Juniper  
✓ Travis Stoll  
✓ Connor Stoll

With another person gone, Connor spoke up. "I'm next. Travis, truth or dare?" He just loved to pick on his own brother, didn't he?

"Dare," Travis decided which was obvious. The Stoll twins _never_ passed up the opportunity to be wreckless.

"You and Katie, in the closet." Connor said, grinning smugly.

"Katie who?" Travis asked, trying to pass more time.

"There's only one Katie here, bro," Connor pointed to me. "Katie Gardner."

"Okay, fine, whatever." Travis shrugged, trying to look like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. "May I?" he asked, holding out his hand to me.

"...S-Sure." I took it and stood up, making my way to the closet with Travis Stoll.

**

* * *

Another Another's Note: I don't think I added enough fluffy or close-to-lemony scenes in this chapter, but hey, it's only the beginning. Anyway this is rated M for a reason... Lots of explicit content probably coming soon. Would you guys prefer more or less of this sexual content? Review for another chapter! ^.^**


	3. Day 3

**Author's Note: I'm going to try to use this author's note to respond to most of my reviews in one. Well, first, I decided to add the truth or dare scene because I wanted to force Travis and Katie together. It didn't work out so well but... Anyway, there is a LOT of talking in this chapter, which is chapter three. It's the introduction to the next chapter which will be quite interesting... ;)**

**Happy new years to everyone! :3**

**

* * *

**

"Katie." Travis stood next to the wall, careful so that his hands would not wander anywhere...he didn't want Katie to react the way she did when he visited her at the Demeter cabin a few days back.

"Travis." He heard a loud thumping noise and suddenly she growled, "Crap!"

"What?" He asked to soon. He could hear the snickering of the other campers from inside the closet.

Travis soon felt the same thing that Katie did. The wall from behind him push him closer to her. Connor. Another one of his pranks. Not that he minded, actually, Travis noted to thank his brother later.

"This is uncomfortable," Travis said without needing to.

"Obviously," Katie muttered. Even in the dark, he could've sworn she rolled her eyes.

"So... Um, what do you want to do?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Let's talk," She suggested.

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I fucked Connor."

"You did _what_?"

"Kidding. Gods, Travis, you're so serious. Lighten up a bit." Katie shoved his shoulder with her hand, but barely. There wasn't even enough room for her to bend her elbow in this closet. It was about four times smaller than a janitor's closet.

"I was worried, that's all." Travis lied with a shrug.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you're way too young."

"Please," Katie said and rolled her eyes, "I'm not too young. I was considering... I mean, Connor's kind of cute, don't you think?"

"So you're calling me cute?" Travis asked with a little bit of hope.

"I never thought of it that way, but... but sure. I mean―"

"I think you're cute, too," Travis blurted, "Just... Nevermind. I'll pick on the lock and get us out of here."

"No." Katie said abruptly and took Travis's hand. "I think I want you to stay with me."

"You think?" Travis could feel Katie's soft breathing tingling against his cheeks. She smelled of strawberries.

"No, I want you."

Their noses were touching Travis's hands were placed gently on Katie's waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. He couldn't remember when they started pressing their bodies against each other. It happened too fast. He wondered if this was how it was always going to be for them―rushed.

And the closet door swung open.

* * *

"You're an ass," Travis muttered to Connor at breakfast the next day.

"Me? You acted like you didn't care at first," Connor protested.

When Travis didn't say anything back, his brother smirked and said, "Love you, too, man."

"Gaytard." Travis sighed and flung his blueberry muffin right in Connor's eye.

As he was about to stand up, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Gardner," Travis said immediately.

"Hey," Katie greeted awkwardly.

"Get some!" Connor yelled and pushed her into Travis, then fleeing.

Travis held Katie so she wouldn't fall and blushed. _Nice tits,_ he thought.

She brushed herself away slowly and gave him a camcorder.

"What's this?" Travis asked.

"Watch the first clip."

Travis turned on the camcorder and pressed play.

"Hell no," he gasped.

**

* * *

Author's Note: As a disclaimer, I have nothing against gay people. And I think that the beginning of this chapter was partially cliche. I dislike clicheness, but I should get over it. Are you disappointed? Are you disappointed that they did not (yet) even grope each other yet? Jk.**

**Review please! ;D**


	4. Day 4

**Author's Note: O.K. I made a terrible choice updating on New Years day hahaha. Did you guys celebrate? :3**

* * *

After looking around for Travis for such a long time, Katie stared at the bonfire and sighed. It was roaring nine feet high, burning at a bright yellow-orange color. Her cabin mates were whispering softly amongst each other, waiting for the Apollo cabin to bring out their lyres to begin the sing-along. Katie twirled the Demeter cabin's banner in her hand, occasionally glancing to where the Hermes kids were all bunched up together. No Travis. Even Connor wasn't at the campfire. At least that's what it seemed like.

Katie was about to turn her head before she finally saw Travis's adorably untidy, blonde hair sticking out of the cabin eleven crowd.

"Hold this," she said quickly to her sister Miranda and handed her the green banner that symbolized their cabin. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she walked over to Travis―it would be awful to cry in the middle of a song line, _"The great Achilles took the field." _She shivered, trying to look cold, but in reality, she was really shaking off the feeling of what she saw in the camcorder with Travis yesterday morning. He was devastated, but he deserved it... He cheated, didn't he? And he got caught. Then again, they weren't going out yet―were they?

"Travis," Katie breathed. "Can I talk to you? About yesterday, I―"

"Of course." Travis stopped her abruptly, hiding his face in his hair. "C'mon."

They walked away from the campfire slowly, not sure where their destination was. Katie kept her distance, looking at her shoes as they were getting stained by the grass's chlorophyll.

She waited for a while before Travis said, "I'm sorry."

"I-I thought that... I thought that you―" Katie stuttered, cursing to hold back a sob, and now aware of her surroundings. She didn't know when, but they were in front of the Hermes cabin.

Travis took her hand and let her into the cabin slowly. She let him.

"Katie―" He didn't finished his sentence. Or at least Katie didn't think he did because Travis pushed her into the cabin and locked the door behind him. He held his head as the door slammed shut, no longer sounding very cautious about his words at all.

"Connor." Katie gritted her teeth as soon as he revealed his face. She hated how Travis and Connor had identical voices. After all, they were twins, but she knew it wasn't Travis because there were no dimples on this one's face.

"C'mere, babe," Connor snickered, inching closer at a fast pace.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked with a sneer. She didn't have time to say anything else because he took her by the arm and flung her toward the wall. She hear the slight cracking off her bones and she could feel the painful aching.

"Don't do this," Katie pleaded. "Please... I-I know you're better than this."

"Oh I'm better," Connor assured her while smirking, "in bed, that is. You like how I did it with Drew back in the Aphrodite cabin? Looked just like Travis, didn't I."

"You're such an ass." Katie tried getting up, but she did it slowly due to the back injury. Her thoughts were racing of Travis. He... He didn't...

"I have a penis." He shrugged, holding her down and pinning her to the floor. "Penises are for penetration, right?"

"No," Katie said, "no_, please._"

Connor chuckled, bringing his mouth slowly to hers. "I finally understand why Travis is so inter―"

His remark was interrupted by Katie's sudden gasp. His hand had already travelled underneath her shorts and slowly exploring her clit through her thong.

"Don't you dare..." Katie bit her lip to try to keep it from quivering.

"Oh, but you are not wet," Connor noticed. "Why?"

"You can't fucking turn me on, bastard," she retorted in annoyance, "Please... Let me go."

But Connor's eyes lit up at the idea. "Can't turn you on, huh?"

Katie was about to protest when he whispered, "Watch me, bitch," and stripped off her skimpy denim shorts, along with her t-shirt.

Katie snarled, grabbing at her clothes. He tossed them into a far corner as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Stop," she growled.

"But you're beautiful," Connor said, ignoring her comment and gestured at Katie's large amount of cleavage spilling out of her lacy green bra and tight thong. "Time to tear up this pussy."

**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for updating after such a long time and with a short chapter, too. T_T Not so lemony, but it's coming. ^.^ Hm... Would you be angry if Connor stole Katie's virginity before Travis did? ;) Just kidding. Maybe. Sorta. Review for another chapter please? :)**


	5. Day 5

**A/N: Holy shit. (: Almost 60 reviews. Thanks so much guys! Sorry for the surprise and sorry for taking so long to update. It's been ages. Thank you for your support, even though I hit you with something unexpected/confusing.**

**

* * *

**

_Back _

Travis peered past the Demeter cabin's corner of a wall and saw that many of the campers were leaving the bonfire. Some slowly lingered to speak to Chiron, but most left for their cabins.

"Hi Travis." A few Aphrodite girls giggled with their hands over their mouths daintily. They gave him a little wave with their hand and danced behind Drew.

"Shut up," Drew screeched to her little mob of followers. As they rolled their eyes and walked away, Drew start to make her way toward Travis.

"What?" Travis asked, nonchalantly with a hint of sarcasm, "Been scared to admit that you were knocked up by a common son of Hermes?"

"Most definitely," She sneered. "I don't know what game you're trying to play, sweetie, but don't play it again because if you do, poor Katie will―"

"Fine." Travis shrugged at the mention of his beloved daughter of Demeter. "I swear―on the River Styx―that I didn't do anything wrong."

Drew scowled and push Travis out of her way, "Asshole."

Travis sighed with relief when she was out of sight. He didn't want to admit it, but he was too ashamed to show his face at the campfire tonight. That tape was obviously fake, but Katie didn't seem to notice. Sure, the person who...who was doing "stuff" with Drew looked like him, but he swore he never even touched her once. He was failing miserably. It was already the fifth day. Ten left.

"Katie?" Travis asked softly, facing the Demeter cabin's door. "I'm sorry."

There wasn't an answer.

"I really am sorry," Travis tried again, "Katie... Please forgive me."

There still wasn't an answer. _Maybe she's moved on,_ he thought, pained that he was apologizing for something he didn't do, but most of all, Travis Stoll was especially upset that he lost his Katie.

* * *

_Approximately 30 minutes later..._

Travis sat at the foot of the cabin, not moving from where he was before. His forehead was pressed against the door and it was a pretty depressing moment for him.

"Nothing's ever blinded me more than the stars in your eyes," Travis sang to himself quietly, "Nothing that brought me more happiness than the smile on your face."

As he stood up, he whispered, "I love you" and walked away slowly, without looking back. All of these years that he had spent trying building a close relationship with her were wasted, even though the first year began with the two throwing mud pies at each other. She'd probably never want to see him again.

Travis was so upset that his footsteps barely took him an inch away. Nothing put him down, ever. But to almost cry (yes, cry) over a girl was the saddest part of this all. It was unlike him.

"What did you say?" Someone asked timidly from behind him. He heard the door open.

"Katie?" He asked hopefully and turned around. It was Miranda Gardner.

"Oh," Travis said a little disappointed.

"It's nice to see you, too," Miranda rolled her eyes, "At least have a better attitude toward someone who just listened to you weep for the past hour or so."

"That wasn't me," He protested slowly.

"I saw you on our doormat, you dumbass. That's what peepholes are for."

"Okay. Okay, so that might've been me."

She ignored him completely and said, "Listen, if you really love her, just tell her. I think that maybe―just maybe―she loves you, too."

Travis narrowed his eyes and didn't say anything. He would've killed for Katie to love him back. But it was obvious that she didn't the way that things were going.

"You don't tell someone that you are interested by fucking the living shit out of their worst enemy. It's okay, though," Miranda began, "I know it wasn't you."

"And you didn't freakin' tell her?" Travis asked, trying not to sound outraged, but he was. "How do you even know this?"

"I've had this crush on Connor," Miranda said quietly and blushed a deep velvet red, "I saw the whole thing."

Travis put his hand on his forehead and thought deeply. His own brother. Connor wouldn't betray him. But the way that Miranda said it, she sounded completely honest.

_That's a little disturbing,_ he thought to himself, referring to the fact that Miranda was stalking his brother.

"Thanks for everything," Travis said quickly, "I have something to take care of."

And with those last words, he ran to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

Back at cabin eleven...

"Wait," Katie said suddenly. "Don't move. I wanna give you a kiss."

"You like foreplay?" Connor asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Fine by me."

Katie sighed and pushed him up so that he was no longer hovering over her.

"C'mere," she giggled. Their faces were close, but not close enough.

When Connor was about to put his arms around her, she made a run for it and dashed to the corner of the room where her clothes were.

Just as she was pulling her shirt over her head, Katie heard a knock on the door. _Travis._

Connor was about to grab her and push her to floor when he heard it also.

"Hide," He hissed. He grabbed her by the strap of her bra and threw her in a closet, kicking the rest of her clothes inside along with her.

Connor rushed madly and tried to put his clothes fast. "Coming," he yelled at the door.

Inside of the closet, Katie dressed herself slowly, but quietly so that she can listen to the conversation. It was wrong, but she deserved it after what she'd been through.

As Connor zipped his pants up, the door swung open, revealing Travis with a key in hand.

* * *

**A/N: I keep promising the lemons, but it just doesn't feel right yet. I have a slight idea when to add it, but I'd like some advice, aka reviews. ;)**


	6. Day 5 Part 2

**A/N: This chapter still takes place on the fifth day.**

**

* * *

**

Katie tried putting the rest of her clothes on, but the closet space was tight and she kept hitting her head on the ceiling so she gave up dressing and stayed in her undergarments. She heard Travis's foot steps coming closer after the door was open.

"What're talking ab—" Connor was about to speak, but Katie heard a loud _thud!_ on the floor, followed by something that sounded like Connor crying in pain. Travis had the advantage of being taller even though they were twins which she found attractive. Especially when he rests his nose lightly on her hair and when he teases for not being tall enough to reach his lips when he's standing on his toes.

"I'm in here Travis," she yelled while Connor yelped. "It's me. Open the door."

"Katie?" Travis asked, confused long enough for Connor to throw a punch in his brother's face. "Where are y—_SHIT_." There was another loud noise and she heard the wooden floor crack.

"Travis!" Katie shouted.

"Perfectly fine, babe," Travis replied easily, which made her heart leap even though she wouldn't admit.

"Don't call me that," She snapped. But he wasn't convinced.

"Boo, Katiepoo doesn't think I'm cute anymore." By the tone of Travis's voice, Katie could tell that he was probably fake-pouting and being sarcastic.

"Shut up," She muttered. It was the best response she could think of at the moment. After she spoke, there was some silence until Katie couldn't take it anymore. "Someone open the fucking door!"

* * *

After about what seemed like hours, the slightly rusty bronze door knob twisted slightly. Katie backed up into the corner because she didn't know who was opening the door. It had been such a long time with not a sound, she wasn't sure who won the fight.

Then she heard the the chuckling of Travis Stoll. Katie slapped his arm as soon as the door swung open completely.

"Ow! What was that for?" He pouted. But his smirk dropped right off of his face when he got a good look at what she was wearing. He gaped while his eye twitched. One word: _Boner._

"What?" Katie blushed while looking down at her shirt, attempting to snatch it from the floor.

"No," Travis held her elbow to stop her while wiping the idiotic expression of his face, "I... I like it."

She hesitated for a moment, but traced a finger down Travis's abs. He wasn't totally ripped, but he wasn't... wasn't blubbery either. She brought both hands and tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

Travis swallowed nervously. He didn't even try to tell a joke or think of a clever thing to say like he usually would. She slowly pulled his shirt over his head and bit her lip.

"Travis," Katie said slowly, "You know what I want."

He flinched and tried not to look at her, but it was so fucking hard to do. Katie = Damn sexy. It was impossible to take her (and her lacy lingerie) off of his thoughts.

"Hold up," Travis said abruptly before he could get carried away. "Let's make this... interesting."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You know it."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

Travis smirked and started to pull down his jeans.

"First one to cave is the other's sex slave," He laughed at his own little rhyme, "Hope you're on birth control."

"I want to be fucked. Now," Katie whined, even though she sounded like an 8 year-old—all she knew was that she wanted him inside her. Badly. She was blinded by lust.

"What happened to the innocent virgin?" Travis teased.

With that, she snapped back into reality and said, "Don't even think about it. I know you'll enjoy being my manwhore."

"And I know you'll enjoy being my bitch."

"While holding a whip?"

"No, no, you've got the details all wrong. When you're _my _bitch, I'm the one who gets the whip."

"Oh, really?"

"Mhm."

"You're on."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know that my story is extremely confusing right now, but I'll clarify any questions that you might have in my next author's note. Also I skipped a lot of fluff. No "I love you" or "I'm sorry" and all of that sappy crap. Ahah sorry! And the short chapter's here because in the next chapter, it'll be the longest... If you know what I mean. ;)**

**Review for the lemons? The fucking lemons?**

**xoxo kisses (;  
Lizzie **


	7. Important Author's Note

**This is an author's note, I'm sorry if you guys thought it was an update! ****Alright, I have the lemon scene all done and everything, but I rewrote it so many times because I was never happy with it. ****I'm new to the whole idea of lemons when it comes to writing so I'm a little uneasy about it and I'm not sure if it's something worth reading.**

**So I want YOUR opinions.**

**Do you want me to post it and update with what I have? Or would you like me to write it over a bunch of times until I'm satisfied with it so that you can enjoy it more? ****Basically, what I'm trying to say is that... All I want is for the last chapter to be extremely likable for all of you because after all, it's the last chapter. UNLESS anyone wants me to continue it, which I am considering. If I don't continue, my next story will probably be just a measly one-shot of either Percy and Annabeth or another of Travis and Katie.**

**Remember, suggestions are loved and always appreciated. If anything, I don't mind rewriting as long as you will enjoy it. I will give credit to anyone who gives a suggestion or an idea. I want the best for anyone who is reading Fifteen Days and I would hate for anyone to waste their time on something that isn't worth it.**

**The two most helpful things that anyone could do write now would be:**

**- To review, but to give your opinion on what YOU want. Do you want me to continue this story? And do you want it to end in one final chapter?**

**- To send a message with a suggestion. Like I stated earlier, I would be more than happy to give you credit for your ideas. **

**Thank you for all of your support. I couldn't have continued writing without you.**

**With much love, hugs, and kisses,**

**xoxo thaalia**


End file.
